


漂移梦游仙境

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 漂移内心非常拒绝。漂移不想说话。漂移向对手使出了信仰攻击。------------------------------------------------大概就是一个自己也不知道是什么玩意的作品，穿越梗。





	漂移梦游仙境

**Author's Note:**

> 只写了一点:-D

　　这件事情从一开始就是个意外，漂移有些绝望的想到。

 

　　几个循环前，他如同往常一样来到医疗舱。今天不是检修日，但漂移总有他自己的理由。

 

　　“救护车，我……”一句话还没有说完，漂移就默默地闭嘴。救护车在和别的机通信，浑身散发着一股“闲人勿扰”的气场。

 

　　漂移站在一旁。

 

　　等待……

 

　　等待……

 

　　诶，说完了:-)

 

　　“好的，我会注意这边的数据。”救护车关闭通信，转向装作雕塑的漂移，“小炉渣，又和补天士干了什么蠢事？今天可不是检修日。”

 

　　“救护车，真的，我希望医疗舱里充斥着正面和积极的能量。”漂移有些懊恼，还有一点小委屈，“我什么都没干。”

 

　　救护车看起来对这句话充满质疑，但医官一下子抓住了重点。

 

　　“漂移，我希望你可以为你造访医疗舱给出一个合理的理由。”

 

　　漂移觉得如果自己的回答不令救护车满意的话，自己会在天花板上待上几个循环时，所以，抢在医官发怒前，漂移问到，“刚才那个是千斤顶吗？你的太空桥实验完成了？”

 

　　救护车对于漂移故意的转移话题不置一词，翻看数据板，随口回答着，“漂移，你似乎对于千斤顶的实验抱有特殊的关注。”

 

　　“事实上，我觉得千斤顶的太空桥可以追溯神迹，知道吗？救护车，我……”

 

　　“如果你想被焊在天花板上，漂移，请继续你的传教。”

 

　　漂移：“……”

 

　　寻光号守则第一条:永远不要惹救护车。

 

　　漂移被这个死亡威胁吓得住嘴，他不太想回想那种让机难堪的经历。他来这儿有着重要的事，这件事非常重要。

 

　　“救护车，需要我打下手吗？我是说，额，实验。”

 

　　漂移凑到救护车的工作台前，他对此不抱太多希望，因为自己上了不止一次黑名单，但凡事总得试试，就像这次。

 

　　救护车仅仅只是思考了几塞分，就同意了。实验室永远缺人手，而漂移，抛去一些神神叨叨的时候，漂移是一个靠谱的机。

 

　　有了漂移的劳动力支持，实验进度有了明显的提升。期间，补天士对好友近来没有同自己一起为寻光号的未来做建设表示好奇，多次旁敲侧击的问话甚至跟踪，终于在一次看见漂移坦然闯入医疗舱时冷漠的扭头就走，开玩笑，谁没病去救护车那里，没病都给吓出病来。

 

　　漂移就在这样无人打搅的环境下度过了几个循环周，连背离记的门槛都没跨进去过。寻光号上人来人往，处处充满充满惊奇。

 

　　漂移站在医疗舱的窗前，静静地凝视着宇宙。

 

　　他的手里紧握着黑色的数据块，这东西小巧的很，却像一把利刃插入火种舱，逼迫他直面一个事实:霸王，他一直在这艘飞船上。红色警报已经发现他了，谁也保不准他会不会发疯般的告诉任何一个经过他的船员。

 

　　是了，论谁知道六阶杀手就在自己的身边，又能保持几分理智，当初知道警车的想法时，漂移也差点直接当机下线。这个秘密还能瞒多久？谁来承担事发的责任？

 

　　漂移看着窗外浩瀚的宇宙，沉默不语。

 

　　救护车不在这儿，他刚刚被通天晓喊去处理一些无法移动的伤员。典狱长的破坏力不小，从巨无霸福特上船到现在的十几个赛星时，混乱就没有停止过，漂移收到救护车的消息，带着一些器材，向着荣格的舱室走去。

 

　　“背离的枪法太烂了。”补天士靠着舱室的门框，向漂移抱怨着。的确，看看荣格的惨状，漂移觉得自己的头雕莫名疼痛。

 

　　“普神在上，荣格的状况还算不错，在这种情况下。”救护车完成了手术，盯着荣格的身体，总结出，“医学界的奇迹。”


End file.
